Tanda-Tanda
by Erehmi
Summary: Sebagai dokter forensik, Athrun Zala sudah sangat mengenal kematian. Tetap saja tidak membuatnya mudah ketika kematian datang terlalu dekat. Untuk #ACVDP2016


**Tanda-Tanda**

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Sunrise, Bandai, and their creators

This is just a fan work and no material profit taken from this.

Dibuat untuk AsuCaga Valentine's Day Parade 2016

 **Warning:** deskripsi implisit kekerasan/pembunuhan

* * *

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

.

Athrun Zala menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan helaan napas berat. Ia menyeka rambut biru tuanya yang agak panjang dan merasakan keringat dingin di telapak tangan kanan. Satu organ di dada kirinya masih berdetak terlalu cepat.

Dia tidak pernah membenci pekerjaannya sebesar ini sebelumnya.

"Hari yang berat, Dokter Zala?"

Athrun menoleh dan tersenyum begitu melihat sang pemilik suara. "Tidak denganmu, kelihatannya." Jemarinya memeriksa lembaran dokumen yang harus ia salin di tangan kiri. "Sebenarnya aku agak kaget menemukanmu di sini, Cagalli," akunya tanpa menoleh.

Wanita berambut pendek itu mengangkat bahu. "Aku punya banyak waktu luang. Kesempatan langka, eh?" Ia melipat lengannya di depan dada, menutup tulisan besar "LET IT GO LET IT FLOW" di kaos abu-abu yang ia kenakan.

Pria berjas putih itu tersenyum tipis.

Mata cokelat keemasan milik sang wanita bergerak-gerak, memerhatikan gerak-gerik sang kekasih dengan khawatir. "Lapar?" Akhirnya ia bertanya.

"Sangat." Athrun melepaskan diri dari pintu dan mulai berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang sepi, selalu sepi di bagian ini. Dia bisa melihat helaian rambut pirang itu di sudut mata sebelah kirinya. "Ruanganku?"

"Aku akan menunggu di sana," jawab Cagalli mantap.

.

* * *

"Jadi kau bertemu Kira di kantin?" Dia bertanya dengan mata yang sedikit membulat.

Athrun membalas dengan gumaman, mengunyah roti isi sosis selagi tangan kirinya mengetik ulang tulisan tangannya sendiri di lembaran yang tadi dia bawa. Papan penjepit itu tergeletak di sebelah kanan dengan lembar pertama yang disingkap ke atas. Laki-laki itu cepat-cepat menyeka ujung kertas ketika saus dari roti isinya menetes di sana.

"Dia gigih juga," komentar Cagalli dengan senyum bangga di bibirnya yang kecil. Jari Athrun berkedut. Tidak menyadari gerakan kecil itu, Cagalli meletakkan sikunya di atas meja dan melanjutkan, "Kukira dulu Kira juga akan ambil kuliah kedokteran bersamamu."

Athrun mendengus, menghabiskan potongan terakhir makan siangnya. "Tidak mungkin. Dia akan hancur dan dia _tahu_ itu."

Cagalli menyeringai. Deretan giginya yang rapi terlihat. "Dan tentu saja Athrun Zala yang hebat terlalu tangguh di dunia medis yang keras itu, hm?"

Athrun tertawa. "Bukan soal itu." Ia menggeleng dan melempar kertas pembungkus di tangannya ke kotak sampah di bawah kaki. Ekspresinya tiba-tiba melunak. Suara ketikan jemarinya mengiringi dengan konstan. "Semua profesi keras dalam dunianya masing-masing, Cagalli, seperti dunia politik yang kau masuki." Athrun mengucapkan bagian terakhir dengan sangat lirih, hampir tidak terdengar. Ia berdeham. "Bukan 'dunia medis' yang akan menghancurkannya, tapi dirinya sendiri kalau ia terjun ke dunia itu."

Alis wanita itu terangkat. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Pria di akhir usia dua puluhan itu memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Kira tidak akan hancur hanya karena Lacus memutuskan hubungan mereka karena panggilan mendadak di tengah kencan—maaf lagi soal waktu itu—ia juga tidak akan hancur melihat darah bercecerah dan luka menganga di ruang IGD, tidak. Ia malah akan menerjunkan diri untuk membantu sebisa mungkin di tengah kekacauan."

Cagalli mengangguk. Sedetik kemudian ia mengerjap. _Apa salahnya kalau be—_ mulutnya tertutup dan terbuka lagi tanpa suara. " _Oh."_

"Ya." Athrun meliriknya sebentar dan tersenyum sedih. "Anak perempuan yang ia diagnosis HIV dari ibu yang juga penderita, atau pemadam kebakaran yang harus diamputasi karena luka bakar parah di kaki, atau anak laki-laki berumur 9 tahun yang ia rawat selama ini akhirnya tidak bisa bangun lagi karena _myastenia gravis_ —semua itu yang akan menghancurkannya."

Cagalli mengangguk. Dia masih ingat bagaimana kondisi Kira ketika anjing kesayangan mereka, Strike, tenggelam dalam danau beku di hutan dekat rumah ketika mereka masih tujuh tahun. Anjing malang itu menunggu di pinggir saat Cagalli dan Kira sibuk bermain seluncuran. Entah apa yang terjadi—mereka tidak melihat karena sibuk bermain—tiba-tiba terdengar suara retakan yang mengerikan dan begitu mereka menoleh, Strike sudah mendengking dengan panik di antara patahan es.

Mereka menjerit dan langsung berlari menghampiri Strike, namun berhenti ketika es di bawah mereka mulai membuat retakan baru. Begitu mereka mengangkat kepala dan melihat ke depan, Strike menghilang, meninggalkan gelombang lingkaran air dan gelembung di permukaan.

Kira merajuk di dekat rumah Strike, tidak bergerak sama sekali dan Cagalli yakin dia tetap akan seperti itu sampai membeku kalau Ayah tidak keluar dan menggendong saudaranya ke dalam. Sikapnya itu bertahan selama seminggu dan butuh satu tahun bagi Kira sampai ia berani mendatangi danau itu lagi. Sampai sekarang Cagalli masih bisa melihat rasa bersalah di mata saudara kembarnya tiap nama Strike muncul dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Kira dan sifat masokisnya," gumam Cagalli. "Si cengeng itu."

Athrun sengaja menyesap tehnya keras-keras.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Entahlah, maksudku ...," Cagalli kembali memberikan tatapan penuh selidik seperti yang ia berikan di depan kamar jenazah, "kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Cagalli khawatir.

"Hm? Baik. Aku baik-baik saja, toh aku tidak terlalu banyak bergelut dengan 'yang hidup'." Ia meletakkan _mug-_ nya di atas meja dan mengetik dengan lebih cepat. Pandangannya berpindah-pindah dari kertas dan monitor.

"Bukan berarti itu mudah. Aku mengenalmu, Athrun," ujarnya datar, menatap pria yang sangat ia cintai tujuh tahun terakhir lekat-lekat.

Athrun hanya mengangguk, tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

Cagalli bersandar di kursi dan terlihat sedikit kesal. Mungkin Athrun seharusnya mengatakan sesuatu? Sebelum bisa menyusun dua kata di benaknya, Cagalli sudah mendahuluinya dengan pertanyaan lain. "Karena itu kau memilih forensik?"

Dalam hati Athrun bersyukur Cagalli tidak marah seperti yang ia duga. "Seseorang perlu membantu mereka mendapatkan keadilan," jawabnya ringan, namun dari ekspresinya, Cagalli tahu Athrun jauh lebih serius dari kedengarannya.

Cagalli tersenyum lembut. "Athrun sang pejuang perlindungan hak kemanusiaan, penegak prinsip keadilan tak terbatas[1]."

" _Hush._ " Athrun mengulum senyumnya.

Sang politisi dan dokter forensik itu membiarkan kesunyian mengambil alih. Ruangan tiga kali lima meter itu didominasi warna putih seperti sebagian besar bagian lain dari rumah sakit. Dua rak buku dengan pintu kaca memenuhi dinding di sebelah kanan dan kiri. Beberapa map binder besar tergeletak di kaki rak. Sebuah TV 29 inchi yang sedang menayangkan acara _travelling_ diletakkan di atas _buffet_ di sisi kanan. Tidak ada meja periksa, tentu saja. Ruangan ini lebih sebagai ruang kerja dan ruang istirahat bagi Athrun dan koleganya. Terdapat dua meja kerja berwarna cokelat gelap: satu yang sedang ditempati Athrun di seberang pintu dan satu lagi di sisi kiri ruangan.

Pemilik meja itu adalah Dokter Rey Za Burrel, junior Athrun saat ia mengambil spesialisasi di universitas yang sama. Pemuda berambut pirang itu masih menjahit "pasien" mereka di ruang autopsi dan menyuruh Athrun selesai duluan. Mengingat kondisi Athrun ketika Cagalli menemukannya di koridor membuat wanita itu ingin mengirimkan ribuan karangan bunga ke Dokter Za Burrel sebagai tanda terima kasih.

" _Masalah dugaan korupsi yang menjerat Walikota Onogoro, Cagalli Zala, masih belum menemukan titik terang."_

Cagalli dan Athrun sama-sama menoleh ke arah TV. Di samping sosok sang penyiar berita foto Cagalli yang baru keluar dari kantor walikota terpampang. Foto itu melebar dan akhirnya rekaman hari itu diputar. Cagalli, dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang kaku dan mulut tertutup rapat, dikawal oleh Kisaka menuju mobil. Selusin reporter mengepung mereka dengan alat perekam, ponsel, dan mikrofon yang teracung.

" _Isu mengenai hubungan asmaranya dengan putra tunggal Sekretaris Daerah, Yuna Roma Seiran, membuat posisi Walikota Zala semakin buruk. Sampai saat ini Cagalli Zala masih belum menampakkan diri ke hadapan publik maupun membuat pernyataan resmi. Suaminya, Dokter Athrun Zala, juga enggan berkomentar."_

"Kenapa kita mendengarkan ini?" Athrun berputar di kursinya dan berjalan ke arah meja Rey. Tangannya menyambar remote yang ada di samping kalender meja.

"Tidak, biarkan saja," sergah Cagalli, masih dengan pandangan yang terpaku ke layar.

Tangan Athrun yang sudah terulur berhenti. "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan kedua alis bertaut.

"Supaya kau bisa membandingkan aku yang kau dengar dari sana dan aku yang di sini." Cagalli menyeringai.

Athrun terkejut, namun seringai yang sama langsung mewarnai wajahnya. Telunjuk itu pada akhirnya tetap menekan tombol merah dan berita menyebalkan itu pun tak terdengar lagi. "Tidak perlu. Aku sudah tahu kalau Cagalli di hadapanku sekarang adalah yang asli." Athrun kembali ke mejanya dan mengetik.

"Harus kuakui mereka pintar. Waktu kebusukan Unato mulai tercium, dia dan "teman-temannya" mulai menyeretku juga," gumam Cagalli dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Biar kutebak, kau yang menemukannya—bukti kebusukan itu."

"Tentu saja! Memangnya siapa lagi?"

"Benar." Athrun menggeleng. "Memangnya siapa lagi."

Setelah berpikir agak lama, akhirnya Cagalli menambahkan, "Lagipula Seiran, _Seiran!_ Astaga, mereka benar-benar licik! Mereka tahu betapa inginnya aku menghajar pria nyentrik itu. Kalau aku mengeluarkan satu saja kata makian untuk menyangkal gosip itu, aku habis." Cagalli meletakkan kepalanya di kedua tangan. "Seiran ... _kenapa_ Seiran!?" rapalnya sengsara.

Bahu Athrun bergetar. Tawanya pecah.

Cagalli melempar tatapan tajam pada suaminya. "Ini tidak lucu."

"Maaf," Athrun masih terkikik, "aku hanya membayangkan ... kau dan Sei—oke, aku akan kembali bekerja. Maaf." Pemuda itu menggulung bibirnya dan berdeham.

Cagalli mengulum bibibrnya sendiri, berusaha tetap terlihat garang. Dalam hatinya, ia menganggap tawa itu sebagai pencapaian.

Dua hari terakhir menjadi hari yang sangat buruk bagi Athrun Zala. Mata kecokelatan Cagalli kembali memerhatikan kantung mata Athrun yang lebih tebal dari yang terakhir ia lihat. Kulitnya juga sedikit pucat dan beratnya pasti turun kalau melihat bagaimana kemeja yang dulunya pas itu kini terlihat sedikit longgar di tubuhnya yang kurus. Bahunya yang terus turun dan kesedihan di mata zamrud itu membuat Cagalli mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, menekan dorongan kuat untuk menemui Inspektur La Flaga dan mencekiknya karena _bisa-bisanya_ orang itu membiarkan Athrun masuk dalam kasus ini. Tidak. Ralat. Athrun yang mengajukan diri—tapi _bisa-bisanya_ ia memberikan izin!

Ia benci melihat Athrun seperti ini, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Kenyataan itu membuat hatinya sakit. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Athrun. Kasus kali ini terlalu berat baginya. _Terlalu berat._

"Kira menanyakan tentang hasil _visum_ ," ujar Athrun tiba-tiba.

Kepala Cagalli terangkat. "Kau memberikannya?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Tentu saja tidak." Athrun melemparkan senyum jahil ke arahnya. "Kita tidak mau Inspektur La Flaga menangkapku karena menyalahi prosedur, kan? Yah, meski aku yakin dia akan maklum—untuk kasus ini."

Cagalli tidak tahu apa sebaiknya ia menanyakan hal ini atau tidak, tapi mungkin dengan begini ia bisa membuat Athrun sedikit fokus? Toh ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi mereka berdua—melanggar prosedur. "Apa yang kalian temukan?"

Athrun terlihat terkejut. Mata zamrud yang selalu berhasil membuatnya terpana itu menusuknya untuk beberapa lama. Akhirnya sudut bibir itu sedikit terangkat, mengerti apa yang dilakukan oleh Cagalli. Pria itu melepaskan amplop cokelat di bagian belakang dari papan penjepit dan mengeluarkan isinya—setumpuk foto korban di tempat kejadian perkara—dan menatanya di atas meja. Ia kembali membuka halaman pertama _visum et repertum_ dengan tangan kiri.

Cagalli mencondongkan badan.

"Penyebab kematiannya asfiksia[2]," ia memulai, "korban ditemukan dalam keadaan gantung diri di kamarnya. Simpul yang dipakai adalah simpul mati ..."

Cagalli tidak melewatkan suara tercekat Athrun di bagian akhir. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah tangan Athrun yang terkepal erat di atas meja.

Tanpa Cagalli sadari tangan kanannya sudah menutupi tangan yang gemetar itu. Athrun tersentak, namun tidak menarik tangannya. Cagalli mengangguk dan menatapnya lurus-lurus.

 _Lanjutkan atau tidak itu pilihanmu._

Athrun membenci kelemahannya sendiri. Ia melanjutkan, "Lebam mayat ditemukan di sisi kiri tubuh korban. Bagian bawah bekas jeratan berwarna putih. Ada cetakan lecet berbentuk ibu jari, telunjuk, jari tengah, dan jari manis di leher korban. Ditemukan juga luka lecet di buku-buku jari kanannya. Hasil pemeriksaan darah bersih, tidak ada tanda-tanda keracunan." Ia mengembalikan lembaran _visum_ ke halaman pertama.

Cagalli menunggu. Saat ia rasa Athrun tidak akan mengatakan apa pun lagi, ia bertanya dengan tidak sabar, "Apa artinya?"

Kali ini giliran Athrun yang menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Ini pembunuhan."

Cagalli menahan napas. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. "Kau yakin?"

Pria itu mengangguk. "Setelah meninggal darah mengikuti gravitasi bumi sehingga terjadi perubahan warna di bagian terendah. Jika ia gantung diri, kenapa lebamnya berada di samping? Warna putih di bawah bekas jeratan juga menunjukkan kalau jeratan dibuat setelah kematian. Cetakan jari itu? Itu bekas cekikan dan lecet di buku jari bisa menjadi tanda perlawanan," jelasnya cepat, masih tidak memutus kontak mata sedikit pun. "Ini pembunuhan, Cagalli," tutupnya yakin.

Cagalli hanya diam, masih mencerna penjelasan bertubi-tubi tadi. "Jadi ... bukan bunuh diri?" tanyanya ragu. Sejujurnya, ia kehabisan kata-kata.

"Bukan." Athrun berujar mantap. "Aku tidak pernah percaya kalau ini bunuh diri. Tidak pernah."

Cagalli mengempas punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Tubuhnya terasa ringan seolah beban berat di pundaknya diangkat sebagian. "Syukurlah ...," katanya, "terima kasih, Athrun—Rey juga—itu ... itu hebat. Bagus."

Athrun tersenyum penuh pengertian dan mulai mencetak hasil pekerjaannya.

Cagalli duduk tegap. "Kau akan menyerahkannya pada Inspektur secepatnya, kan?" tanyanya antusias.

"Tentu saja aku akan—" Kalimatnya terhenti. Athrun menoleh cepat ke arahnya. Wajah pucat itu entah bagaimana bisa terlihat lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. "Kalau aku menyerahkannya ... apa kau akan pergi?"

Cagalli menggeram kesal. "Tentu saja aku akan pergi! Aku sudah mati, Athrun!"

Telak.

Ia tahu harusnya ia tidak mengatakannya sekejam itu, _setelak_ itu, tapi Cagalli bukan orang yang bermulut manis. Tentu saja ia bisa basa-basi, tapi menutupi kebenaran pahit dengan butiran gula bukan dirinya dan ia yakin Athrun juga tahu. Ini lebih baik. Semenyakitkan apa pun rasanya, ini lebih baik.

Tiba-tiba Athrun bangkit, melepaskan semua lembaran di papan penjepit beserta hasil _visum_ yang baru ia cetak. Mata Cagalli membelalak ngeri ketika laki-laki itu menyalakan mesin penghancur kertas dan memasukkan berkas-berkas itu tanpa berpikir dua kali. "Athrun! Apa yang kaulakukan!?" pekiknya.

Athrun tidak menjawab. Cagalli berdiri dan menyambar siku Athrun. Tangan itu menembus lapisan kemeja, kulit, otot, dan tulang. Fana.

Keduanya membeku.

Athrun kembali memasukkan kertas-kertas itu.

"Athrun." Cagalli memohon.

"Tidak," jawabnya kaku, "aku tidak akan menyerahkannya dan kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ini ...," ia memasukkan lembar terakhir, "selesai di sini."

Pria itu mematikan mesin dan kembali ke mejanya, mengambil jas putih yang tergantung di belakang kursi.

Cagalli menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Tidak bisa dipercaya! Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Athrun?" sahutnya frustasi.

Athrun berhenti di ambang pintu dan memaku pandangannya pada Cagalli.

Cagalli mengerti.

Bukan berarti ia menerimanya. "Aku akan membencimu," ancamnya dengan suara bergetar.

Senyum yang dipaksakan itu kembali. "Lebih baik," jawabnya singkat sebelum pintu itu tertutup.

.

* * *

" _... benar-benar mengejutkan. Saat ini pihak kepolisian masih menolak memberi penjelasan lebih lanjut. Berdasarkan sumber yang kami dapat, kasus penyelidikan kematian Walikota Zala sudah dimulai sejak empat hari yang lalu. Seluruh warga Onogoro menuntut penjelasan mengenai hal ini. Benarkah Walikota Zala bunuh diri di rumahnya karena semua tekanan yang menyerangnya beberapa minggu ini? Atau ada sesuatu di balik kejadian itu? Kenapa berita ini disembunyikan? Yang mana pun, kami berharap Inspektur Mwu La Flaga—ketua penyelidikan kasus Walikota Zala—memberikan pernyataan resmi. Ini benar-benar berita duka yang memukul seluruh warga Onogoro."_

"Aku saja atau memang cara penyiar beritanya ngomong mirip pembawa acara _infotainment_?"celetuk Cagalli.

Athrun hanya menegak kopinya dan kembali menganalisis beberapa berkas dan foto yang tercecer di atas meja di ruang duduk. Melirik pun tidak.

Cagalli merengut. Ia melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dengan kesal.

" _Maaf ... maaf, tapi saya benar-benar ... Oh, Cagalli. Maaf, tolong beri jalan. Saya benar-benar tidak bisa ..."_

Sang pemilik nama kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke layar TV. Ia memberikan tatapan muak pada pria berambut ungu di layar. "Raja drama itu ...," gerutunya pelan.

Lagi, Athrun hanya diam dan menggoreskan tulisan baru dalam catatannya. Ponselnya di atas meja bergetar. Pria yang mengenakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna merah itu melirik nama yang tertera sejenak sebelum kembali mengabaikannya, seperti ia mengabaikan ocehan Cagalli.

Wanita berambut pirang itu mendengus keras-keras. "Aku bingung. Kalau mengingat pembicaraan kita di rumah sakit siang tadi, bukannya seharusnya aku yang marah padamu? Kenapa kau yang bersikap dingin begini?"

"Kenapa kau tidak duduk di sebelahku dan malah duduk di kursi itu? Kalau mengingat foto di atas rak, bukannya kita suami-istri?" balas Athrun tanpa mengangkat kepala.

Cagalli memangku pipinya di tangan kanan. "Aku akan duduk di sana kalau kau menyerahkan hasil _visum_ -nya."

Athrun mengambil _flash-disk_ dari tas yang tergeletak di samping kaki dan menyodorkannya pada Cagalli.

Sang istri memutar bola matanya. "Ke Inspektur La Flaga."

Athrun menjatuhkan _flash-disk_ itu begitu saja ke dalam tas. "Toh kau tidak akan bisa duduk di sampingku lagi kalau aku menyerahkannya."

"Hmm. Mungkin."

"Para wartawan itu masih menunggu di luar?" tanya Athrun sembari mengetik pesan singkat di ponselnya.

"Mana kutahu. Aku tidak bisa menyibak tirainya dan mengintip."

Athrun menegakkan punggungnya sejenak dan menoleh ke arah jendela. Ia masih bisa mendengar samar obrolan para wartawan di luar sana. Beberapa bulatan cahaya kuning terlihat dari balik hordeng. Athrun menggeleng. Silakan saja menunggu semalaman atau setahun penuh, dia tidak akan bicara.

"Athrun," panggil Cagalli.

Pria itu berpaling. Kata-kata tersangkut di tenggorokannya ketika melihat lengan bawah Cagalli mulai menghilang—tidak, transparan. "Kurasa waktuku mulai habis," tambah wanita itu.

"Yah, percobaan bagus." Athrun mengambil _mug_ di atas meja dan menyesap isinya, menyamarkan usahanya untuk menelan ludah. Matanya masih tidak berpaling dari sosok sang kekasih. "Aku masih ingat kemunculan pertamamu waktu itu," balasnya tenang.

Di kamar jenazah tidak lama setelah Cagalli ditemukan dan dibawa ambulans, Athrun berdiri mematung di samping jasad istrinya. Otaknya berhenti berputar, saraf sensorisnya tumpul, ia masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi. Tangannya yang menyeka poni Cagalli terhenti ketika suhu dingin _yang seharusnya tidak ada di sana, tidak ketika ia menyentuh Cagalli,_ menyusup permukaan tangannya. Tidak ada lagi kehangatan. Tidak ada lagi gerutuan yang menyuruh Athrun berhenti mengganggunya tidur.

Saat itulah Athrun baru merasakan kedukaan yang menyesakkan.

Saat itu juga ia mendengar namanya dipanggil dan begitu ia menoleh, Cagalli sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

Athrun terlonjak. Ia melepaskan tangannya secara refleks. Matanya meloncat antara Cagalli yang ada di hadapannya dan yang berbaring di atas meja bergantian. Athrun tidak begitu ingat apa yang dikatakan (roh) Cagalli saat itu. Sesuatu tentang akhirnya Athrun yang bisa melihat dirinya? Betapa Cagalli terus mencoba menarik perhatiannya sejak di rumah? Athrun masih berusaha menata kewarasannya sendiri ketika pintu kamar itu terbuka dengan suara keras dan menampilkan sosok Kira yang tersengal dengan wajah pucat.

Cagalli memekik panik dan cepat-cepat mengambil langkah mundur. Ia terlihat jelas mencoba membuat dirinya tak terlihat dan benar saja, tubuhnya mulai transparan meski terus berkedap-kedip. Namun begitu mereka menyadari Kira tidak bisa melihat Cagalli meski ia tidak dalam keadaan transparan, Cagalli membiarkan kondisinya kembali seperti semula.

"Sial."

Sudut bibir Athrun terangkat mendengar umpatan Cagalli. Sepertinya mereka baru saja mengingat kenangan yang sama. Begitu ia meletakkan cangkirnya, lengan Cagalli sudah kembali utuh.

"Rasanya tidak nyaman, kau tahu, kondisiku sekarang," ujar Cagalli sambil bergerak-gerak di kursinya. Ia enggan melakukan kontak mata.

Ekspresi Athrun kembali datar, memerhatikan istrinya lekat-lekat, mencari tahu apa ini salah satu siasatnya yang lain untuk membuat Athrun menyerah.

Cagalli sungguh-sungguh.

"Rasanya seperti kau sudah diwisuda, tapi kau masih harus berlama-lama di kelas. Duduk dan mendengarkan kuliah karena ijazahmu belum keluar. Oke, teman-temanmu yang belum lulus ada di kelas yang sama, tapi rasanya tidak sama lagi, kau mengerti? Kau mau melangkah ke jenjang berikutnya. Kau mau bekerja. Kau mau memulai kehidupan dan menghadapi tantangan baru, tapi kau terjebak hanya karena ijazah yang belum keluar dan terjebak di tempat yang ... bukan lagi tempat _untukmu._ " Ia tertawa hambar. "Aku tahu ini perumpamaan absurd. Kau tidak perlu duduk di kelas dan ikut kuliah lagi di dunia nyata sambil menunggu ijazah keluar, tapi ... kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

Athrun terdiam. Ia memainkan penanya di tangan tanpa sadar, melupakan lembaran-lembaran kertas di atas meja. Ia menekan puncak penanya berulang kali tanpa sadar. "Waktu aku menemukanmu di langit-la—kamar—malam itu," ia menelan ludah, "jantungku rasanya berhenti."

Cagalli menoleh cepat, tidak menyangka akan reaksi yang ia dapat. "Athrun ...," selanya khawatir.

Pria itu masih melanjutkan, "Untuk beberapa detik aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti aku ada di mana sampai instingku mengambil alih dan menurunkanmu saat itu juga." Athrun menutup matanya dan menelan ludah. Ingatan itu jelas masih terlalu menyakitkan baginya. "Aku sudah mencoba, Cagalli. Aku sudah mencoba."

"Aku tahu." Suara lembut itu entah sejak kapan kini berada tepat di sampingnya. Ia bisa menemukan sosok Cagalli dari pandangan perifernya. "Aku melihatmu saat itu, Athrun. Kau bahkan memberikan RJP[3] padaku," tambahnya lembut.

"Karena aku menolak kematianmu, Cagalli," sergahnya cepat dengan suara tercekat. Tawa miris keluar dari tenggorokannya. "Bahkan paramedis yang baru datang juga tahu kalau kau sudah lama ... 'pergi' begitu melihatmu di lantai bersamaku—berjam-jam lamanya. Demi Tuhan, tanda-tandanya ada di sana!" sahut Athrun kesal sebelum menenggalamkan wajahnya di kedua tangan.

Cagalli mengulurkan tangannya ke bahu Athrun, namun berhenti sebelum kulit keduanya bertemu—tidak, tidak akan bertemu lagi, tapi ...

Cagalli menggigit bibirnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Athrun mengusap wajahnya satu kali sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Cagalli. Wanita itu hampir berpaling. Kesedihan yang ia lihat terlalu kental di mata kehijauan yang dulu selalu berhasil membuatnya terjerat. "Apa aku pernah bercerita padamu, Cagalli, tentang hari-hari pertamaku di forensik?"

"Belum," jawabnya.

"Aku ketagihan, bisa kau bayangkan? Ada seorang mayat wanita di atas meja dengan luka tusuk. Aku tahu luka itu yang menyebabkan kematian karena mengenai arteri _abdominal_. Aku juga tahu kalau korban sempat melawan dari luka lecet dan lebam di kepalan tangan dan kenyataan kalau pelakunya adalah pria dari arah lukanya. Perkiraanku benar begitu aku menanyakannya pada dosen pembimbingku dan seperti yang kukatakan tadi, sensasi ketika semua potongan _puzzle_ itu menyatu dan jawabanku benar itu luar biasa dan membuatku ketagihan.

"Kemudian aku mengangkat kepala dan melihat wajahnya." Nada Athrun berubah getir. "Semua kebahagiaan yang kurasakan hilang. Melihat kulitnya yang keabu-abuan, bibirnya yang biru, dan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi sama sekali di atas kekacauan yang ada di perutnya, kupikir ... 'apa dia tahu dia akan mati saat itu?' Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Kalau dia tahu dia tidak akan melawan. Aku merasa kasihan. Pasti dia ketakutan sekali waktu itu dan ... paling tidak dia meninggal cepat dengan luka seperti itu. Aku juga jadi sadar betapa brengseknya aku yang menganggapnya sebagai permainan misteri semata seperti di film-film—sebagai plot cerita. Tidak. Dia manusia. Dia makhluk hidup, dan apa pun yang dia lakukan, dia tidak sepatutnya mendapat nasib seperti itu.

"Lalu aku menemukanmu." Athrun mengambil napas bergetar dan menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan kiri. Air matanya mengalir. "Aku menemukan dan melihatmu digantung, Cagalli. Meski aku tidak berada di sana ketika kau ... ketika kau—aku bisa membayangkannya. Aku bisa membayangkannya _dengan sangat jelas_ setelah melihat tanda-tanda yang ada padamu ketika autopsi, dan aku ... aku ...," isakannya semakin hebat. "Kau tidak meninggal dengan mudah, Cagalli."

Cagalli tidak ingat apa pun mengenai saat-saat kematiannya. Ia hanya ingat berada di taman dekat sekolahnya dulu untuk menenangkan pikiran dari berbagai kekacauan yang menimpa hidupnya dan tidak mengingat apa pun lagi setelahnya. Dia bersyukur soal itu. Apa pun yang membuat Athrun sampai seperti ini pasti mengerikan.

"Paling tidak aku meninggal dengan perlawanan. Kuharap aku mematahkan gigi penyerangku, siapa pun itu," celetuk Cagalli sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan membuat gerakan meninju ke arah TV.

Athrun tertawa pelan. "Pasti. Ya."

Cagalli tersenyum. Ia mengubah posisi duduknya lagi dan memberi sedikit jarak dengan Athrun. Tubuhnya menjorok ke arah sang suami, mengurung perhatiannya dengan matanya yang tegas. "Berjanjilah satu hal padaku, Athrun."

Athrun menyeka pipi dan kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan sebelum ikut menggeser tubuhnya sedikit hingga bisa berhadapan dengan istrinya. Ia menunggu.

"Jangan ada pembalasan dendam," ujar Cagalli pelan. "Siapa pun pelakunya atau orang yang terlibat, berikan keadilan pada mereka, seperti kau memberi keadilan padaku dan para korban pembunuhan lain."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang akan menyerahkan hasil _visum-_ nya."

"Tapi aku sudah duduk di sini."

Athrun mendengus dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa. "Aku benci saat kau melakukan itu," gumamnya dengan tangan terulur, hanya berjarak beberapa mili dari pipi Cagalli seolah ingin membelainya.

"Tidak, kau mencintainya. Tak apa, aku juga mencitai momen-momen kemenanganku, kok." Cagalli menangkupkan tangan itu dalam genggamannya sendiri. Meski tidak bersentuhan, mereka sama-sama meyakini kebalikannyalah yang terjadi, tapi gagal disampaikan saraf sensoris mereka. "Tidurlah. Sudah lama kau tidak tidur," pintanya lembut. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya juga ke punggung sofa.

"Mimpi buruk," jawab Athrun pendek, masih tidak mengalihkan matanya dari Cagalli sedetik pun.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja." Cagalli mencoba menenangkan. Ia meletakkan tangannya di dada kiri Athrun, di jantungnya, masih tanpa memutus kontak mata. "Aku akan tetap di sini waktu kau bangun."

Pria berambut biru tua itu memejamkan matanya, membiarkan air mata baru membuat jejak di pipinya lagi. "Aku mencintaimu."

Karena matanya terpejam, Athrun tidak melihat air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata milik sang ratu, juga saat bendungan itu tidak mampu lagi menahan tanggung jawabnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Athrun," bisiknya, "meski, kau tahu, seandainya kau mau menikah lagi tentu aku oke saja. Kau masih muda, masih tampan, belum punya anak. Ngomong-ngomong soal anak kau ingat Meyrin si perawat di bagian anak itu, kan? Kuperhatikan dia menaruh perhatian padamu. Lalu residen[4] kulit berambut abu-abu panjang itu, siapa namanya? Mia Campbell? Jelas-jelas dia tergila-gila. Ada juga letnan dua wanita berambut pendek dari kepolisian yang biasa mengantarkan surat permintaan _visum_. Kalau tidak salah namanya Lunamaria. Oh, astaga! Banyak sekali! Tidak bisakah kau menahan sedikit feromon dan pesonamu itu, Athrun? Dasar brengsek."

Athrun tertawa dan merasakan tubuhnya semakin lemas, membiarkan gravitasi dan bobot tubuhnya tenggelam dalam kenyamanan sofa. "Kau tetap satu-satunya. Yang terbaik."

Keheningan sesaat dari kekagetan Cagalli yang diikuti gerutuan yang dikeluarkan wanita itu untuk menutupi rasa malunya cukup untuk mengantarkan Athrun ke alam tidur yang damai yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

.

* * *

Rumah Athrun dan Cagalli cukup besar karena merupakan rumah dinas sebagai walikota. _Manor house,_ mereka menyebutnya. Bangunannya sendiri memiliki dua lantai dengan cat luar berwarna putih dan bagian dalam yang didominasi _wallpaper_ merah bata bercorak serta lantai yang disusun dari marmer. Seperti _manor house_ pada umumnya, lantai pertama lebih dibuat sebagai tempat jamuan dengan aula dan ruang makan serta kamar pelayan yang entah kenapa sangat banyak, sedangkan lantai dua ditujukan untuk ruang istirahat dengan beberapa kamar tamu. Tidak pernah ada yang bisa menduga kapan ruangan-ruangan itu akan dipakai, namun para pelayan selalu memastikan kamar-kamar itu layak ditempati kapan saja. Tempat itu jauh melebihi apa yang dibutuhkan Cagalli dan Athrun, tapi mereka cukup menikmatinya. Tempatnya yang luas dan asri dengan halaman yang spektakuler, ditambah pelayan yang selalu siap kapan pun mereka butuhkan, siapa yang tidak tergoda?

Di antara semua kemegahan _manor house_ itu, Athrun Zala lebih memilih duduk seorang diri di salah satu anak tangga di teras yang dingin sambil memegang sebuah botol di tangannya. Tangannya membawa mulut botol itu ke bibir, menyambut isinya dalam kerongkongannya. Pandangannya tertuju pada langit malam yang terhampar di atas sana dengan bintang-bintang dan bulan yang bersinar terang, membuatnya ingat salah satu lagu anak-anak, tapi memang begitu adanya.

Kepalanya menoleh ketika suara langkah kaki mendekat dari belakang. Rey Za Burrel berhenti di sebelahnya. Rambut pirang pasirnya yang panjang dibiarkan tergerai, tidak seperti saat bekerja ketika rambutnya lebih sering diikat kuda. Juniornya itu mengenakan kemeja putih di balik jaket hitam berkantung empat yang tidak dikancing dengan celana jins tua klasik berwarna biru. "Menunggu UFO?" sapa pemuda itu dengan senyum kecil.

"Menunggu sambaran petir yang membawa alien, sebenarnya. Kurasa pesawatnya sudah terkubur di halaman ini puluhan tahun yang lalu." Pria yang lebih tua dua tahun itu memberi isyarat ke tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Rey duduk. Athrun mengangkat botolnya. "Susu?"

Tawa Rey pecah. "Tidak, terima kasih. Kukira kau sedang minum-minum sampai mabuk."

"Naaah, ini," ia menunjuk ke arah kepala, "dan ini-ku sudah sakit," kali ini ke arah dadanya. "Aku tidak perlu menambahkan sakitnya ke sini," tangannya ke perutnya di sebelah kanan, "dan ini, kan? Terutama ini." Ia mengetuk-ngetuk pelipisnya. "Lagipula susu membuatku lebih mudah tidur. Yakin kau tidak mau? Ini kedelai lho. Masih banyak di kulkas."

Rey menggeleng. "Aku cuma mau memastikan keadaan mentorku."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kelihatannya begitu." Tidak mendapat tanggapan apa pun dari Athrun, Rey melanjutkan. "Aku memang masih tidak mengerti apa yang membuatmu menahan hasil _visum_ itu satu hari lebih lama, tapi aku senang karena apa pun yang terjadi malam itu sepertinya membuatmu lebih tenang."

Athrun mendengus dan mengambil satu tegakan. "Kau penanggung jawab autopsi Cagalli. Apa pun yang kupikirkan keputusan akhirnya tetap di tanganmu." Ia memutar-mutar botol itu di antara kedua telapak tangannya. "Tapi terima kasih, Rey. Aku tahu kau bisa saja langsung menyerahkannya hari itu juga dan membuatku mendapat masalah."

"Aku menghormati keputusanmu."

"Tidak," kali ini Athrun benar-benar melihat ke arah Rey. "Terima kasih," tuturnya sungguh-sungguh.

Rey mengerjap. Ia mengerti maksud terima kasih Athrun kali ini lebih dari sekedar penangguhan waktu yang ia berikan, tapi ia tidak begitu mengerti apa yang membuatnya terdengar seserius itu, setulus itu. Sepertinya tidak ada hal besar yang ia lakukan. "Sama-sama," balasnya. Ia berdeham. "Jadi kau akan pindah besok?"

"Ya," jawab Athrun. "Toh cepat atau lambat wakil walikota akan diangkat dan tinggal di sini menggantikan Cagalli. Aku hanya mempercepat waktu, jadi para pelayan juga bisa punya waktu lebih banyak untuk mempersiapkan tempat ini. Lagipula ... yah, lagipula."

Rey mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi aku tidak pindah tempat kerja. Kau tidak akan bisa mengambil posisi ketua departemen forensik rumah sakit semudah itu, Za Burrel."

Rey menyeringai. "Aku memang tidak pernah membayangkan melakukannya akan mudah, Zala, tapi kita lihat saja nanti." Ia mengangguk ke arah rumah. "Butuh bantuan?"

Athrun berpikir sejenak. "Sebenarnya para pelayan sudah membereskan barang-barang di kamarku." Laki-laki itu menutup matanya sejenak dan menelan ludah. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Tapi aku akan lebih tenang kalau bisa memastikan ada yang tertinggal atau tidak."

 _Ah._ "Jangan khawatir." Rey menumpukan kedua tangannya di lutut dan berdiri. "Aku akan mengeceknya."

Athrun mengangguk. "Akan kusiapkan dua botol susu untukmu begitu kau selesai. Atau kalau kau tidak suka yang kedelai akan kusiapkan yang susu sapi segar."

Rey menjitak puncak kepala mentornya. Masa bodoh dengan senioritas. "Habiskan saja susumu, tutup mulut, dan tidur."

"Hei! Aku ini lebih tua darimu! Mau kutugaskan jaga sendirian dua minggu penuh, ya?"

Rey Za Burrel pura-pura tidak mendengar dan melenggang masuk ke dalam benteng. Angin malam bertiup sepoi, menggoyangkan helai-helai rambutnya. Meski udara malam itu agak dingin, paling tidak udara di sekitar kediaman Zala mau pun sang pemilik tidak sedingin lima hari terakhir.

Rey samar-samar mendengar suara seorang wanita yang mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi setelah berbalik dan tidak menemukan siapa pun, pemuda itu melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki tangga.

.

* * *

END

* * *

Catatan kaki:

1\. Diambil dari nama-nama gundam Athrun.

2\. Kematian seseorang karena tubuh kekurangan atau tidak dapat oksigen sama sekali.

3\. Resusitasi Jantung Paru: tindakan pertolongan pertama untuk mengembalikan fungsi napas dan denyut jantung. Yang biasa kita lihat di TV itu. Ada kompresi jantung dan pemberian napas buatan. Yihaaa.

4\. Istilah untuk dokter yang lagi ambil spesialisasi.

* * *

Omyyyyy ini ACDVP-nya semoga memenuhi kriteria yaaa. Agak dark untuk judul event-nya, tapi yang lagi nyangkut idenya ini hehe *nyengirkuda*.

Tambahan warning: major character death. (ditaro di bawah biar gak sop iler hee) #ditimpuk.

Terima kasih karena sudah mampir dan baca sampai selesai! Cerita ini fiksi belaka jadi kalo ada kesalahan dari segi konten mohon dimaafkan. Koreksi akan sangat diterima!

 _Have a good day, fellas!_


End file.
